Who Am I?
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: X-Men fusion fic. Beast Boy disappears on his 17th birthday and five years later he comes back to the Titans not knowing who he is. With his memory gone, his friends try to help him peice his life back together.


_**I own NOTHING!!!**_

_**Who Am I?**_

**Summery:** Beast Boy is kidnapped on his 17th and loses his memory. Now five years later he is a loner searching for himself and his friends think he's dead.

**Chapter One: Missing**

His eyes snap open, seeing bright light. He leaps to his feet and charges at the strange people before him. Pain rips through his hands and strange claws shoot out. He uses them to defend himself against his attackers who are trying desperately to keep him from leaving. They fall dead at his feet, six holes in their chests, he ran and ran until he was out the door and into the bright sunlight.

He stopped and stared down at himself. He was naked, his clothes were gone. He saw something, a tag of some sort. He picked it up and peered at it. The tag said "Beast Boy" on one side, he turned it over; on the other side it said Gar Logan. That must be who he was. But who was Beast Boy, and what did he do? It didn't matter, he had to survive, he didn't care anymore. He began to wish in his mind that he was a great eagle, and to his surprise that was what he became. So he flew off into the distant sky, never looking back.

* * *

The Titans sighed, no success. They'd searched Jump City through and through, but no sign of Beast Boy. It was his 17th birthday and it had gone perfectly, until he disappeared. 

"No sign of friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked Robin sadly. "Still no sign Star, we'll keep looking." They all sighed, it'd been a long day. They went sadly back to Titans Tower, a day of joy had turned to a day of sorrow. They wondered if they'd lost him for good.

They'd searched for him for months, but still no luck. Eventually, they asked Aqualad to join them. He wasn't replacing Beast Boy, no one could replace him. But they still felt the emptyness of Beast Boy's absense. Raven wondered the most, wether or not he was still alive. She didn't give up hope.

* * *

Gar Logan wondered aimlessly through the woods until he found a cabin with some nice people who kindly took him in. He stayed with them for a short time before taking off on his own. Eventually, he made his way across the country. He didn't know who he was or what he used to be. 

For the next five years, Gar Logan scratched his way through life. He became an underground boxer/fighter and he became known as "King of the Cage". He grew immensely popular and made enough money to get by.

He looked towards the horizon, hopeful. He believed that life could get better. He packed his bags and headed off to Jump City, though he didn't know it.

He wandered eventually until he came to a city. He looked up at the great buildings, taking them in. He walked into a nearby restaurant and sat down. He looked up and saw five people walk in, a man in dark blue spandex, two girls in purple and a half man, half machine humanoid along with another boy. He didn't know who they were, but he felt like he knew them. They sat down and ordered pizza.

He already had his food and was busy eating. He had a cigar in his mouth and was smoking. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him say, "Hey, Gar, you owe me something."

"What?" he answered the voice, not looking up. "C'mon, man, pay up," the man said, "No one takes a beating like that and not a scar to show for it. I was at your fight last night and you got the daylight beat out of you. Now come on, man, pay up."

"You better leave me alone before you lose something," Gar said, his voice warning. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" a voice asked. "Nothin'," the man replied. Gar looked up, it was the metal man who had asked the question.

"I know what you are," the man said, leaning in close to Gar's face. "Like I said, leave me alone," his voice rising. "If you wanna keep yourself in one peice I suggest you leave," Gar glared angrily.

He rose up, claws extended and put them dangerously close to the man's face. One of the costumers shouted, "Hey, you're not supposed to have weapon's in here. The metal man jumped back, "hey buddy, calm down, will ya?"

"Stay out of this, bub, or I'll send you to the recycle bin!" Gar shouted angrily, his claws still at the man's throat. "Get out of my sight!" he ordered. The man complied immediately, running away at top speed.

Gar sat back down and finished eating. Cyborg couldn't help notice that he looked like Beast Boy. He slowly went back to his seat and continued observing him. It thought it _was_ Beast Boy. But he was so different! He seemed more angry, distant and well, blank. It was like he didn't know him anymore.

He waited as his friends finished eating and walked out the door. He watched out of the corner of his eye as "Beast Boy" came out. He placed a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around. "What do you want metal men?"

"Beast Boy, it's me Cyborg. Don't you remember?" "No, should I?" he repleid. "What do you _mean_ you don't remember?" Cyborg demanded. "Listen, bub, even if I _don't_ remember you, okay? Leave it at that." He began to walk away.

"You don't remember me, how?" Cyborg was shocked.

"I don't know. I can't remember. I don't know who I am." Beast Boy sighed. "So who are you, Metal Man?" "My name is Cyborg," Cyborg replied, confused at his friend's inability to recognize him. "I'm Beast Boy. Call me Gar Logan."


End file.
